


Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul?

by marienizv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hispanic Character, dean winchester and original female character, oc is hispanic, puerto rican oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marienizv/pseuds/marienizv
Summary: Bobby Singer takes Robin, a fourteen year old who's lost everyone and has suffered so much with nowhere to go, in. Caring for her as he's own. Finally, after eleven years of hearing about them, she meets The Winchester. Let's just say, she got more than she bargained for.Starts in season 7, episode "Hello, Cruel World"





	Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story. I've re-written this story three times, but I'm finally satisfied and thus, here are the results. Now, you must understand my first language is Spanish, so if there's anything incorrect that's why. Even though I've read it over and over again to make sure, but you never know. Anyway, I hope you like it!

It had been years since Robin last saw him. She missed him. Sure, she talked on the phone with him every now and then, but it wasn't the same as seeing the man that was like a father to her in person. She hadn't seen Bobby Singer in six years and it felt good to be back.

A small smile appeared on her face as she felt the wind through her hair as she drove with all the windows down. _American air,_ she thought, taking a deep breath.

The last six years of her life were spent in Europe, and while that sounds lovely to some, for Robin it was a nightmare. All she did was run and hide. Another reason as to why she was back. It took a lot of her. She was tired and she needed her home, her family, and didn’t care how risky it could be.

She felt like crying as soon as the **_Singer Salvage Yard_** sign came into sight. _Home._

Robin drove around the back, where she saw a familiar black car. It was beautiful, not a single scratch on it. It had been years since she’s seen that car. That being said, Robin knew who that car belonged to, or more like, who it was passed down to, knowing very well that John Winchester was dead. It was strange. She knew their father, but she’s never met his sons. Robin also knew how close Bobby was to the boys. He would tell her all about them, before and after she left.

They were like sons to the old hunter, and when Robin was younger, she would get slightly jealous, but eventually she realized they needed Bobby as much as she needed him. As well as Bobby needed them. His adopted kids.

Parking behind the ‘67 Chevy Impala, Robin quickly turned off the engine and grabbed a duffel bag that was on the floor of the passenger seat. As she stepped out of the car, a familiar voice was heard.

“What the hell are you doing here, kid?”

“Well, old man, thought I’d paid you a visit.” She said, shouldering her duffel bag and giving Bobby a big smile.

“You’re an idjit.” He said, walking towards her and she did the same.

“Yes, but I’m your favorite idjit.” Robin said, poking his nose, which earned her a glare, once they were face to face.

“Wouldn’t be too sure about that. You have competition.” Bobby said glancing at the door he came through. The back door.  

She gasped dramatically and the old hunter rolled his eyes, making Robin’s smile widen.

“Come ‘ere, kid.” He said. She practically threw herself in his arms. Her eyes started watering immediately and Robin knew Bobby’s eyes were doing the same thing. He was the only family she had left and being away from him killed her. They bonded over the years.

“God, I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“Me too, kid. Me too.” Bobby Singer pride himself to be a grumpy old man, but he was a real softy inside. Especially when it came to Robin. She was family. A pain in the ass, but family nonetheless.

It was after a couple of more seconds that they pulled away.

“Nice hair, by the way.” Bobby said, nodding towards her wavy pixie that was dyed violet.

“Thanks! Should’ve seen it when it was bubblegum pink.” Robin said, running her fingers through her hair.

“Wouldn’t that make you stand out even more?”

“Surprisingly, no.” She snorted.

“Right.” He smirked. “Let’s get you inside. Hope you’re ready to meet two insufferable idgits.” He said, making his way towards the back door, where the kitchen was.   

“Always knew this day would come.” She muttered, following him.

Once by the door, Bobby opened it, letting her go in first and Robin immediately smiled when she saw the familiar room.

“Hmm, it's good to be home.” She said, shrugging her duffel bag off her shoulder and putting it on the floor.

“Goddammit, Robin, don’t start leavin’ your shit in the way. I almost broke a leg because of it.” Scolded Bobby, making her roll her eyes.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. You only stumbled.” Robin scoffed, but picked her bag off the floor, shouldering it again.

“If I hadn’t held on to that chair, I definitely would’ve.” He said, as a matter of fact.

“Whatever.” Robin said, rolling her eyes again. It was then that she noticed they had an audience. “Oh, hello.” She waved with a small smile, while the two men in the living room gave them questioning looks.

“Boys, this is Robin. Robin, these are Sam and Dean Winchester.” The old hunter said, introducing them.

Robin walked into the living room where they sat. One of them, the one with short hair and candy apple green eyes, sat on the edge of Bobby’s desk, glass in hand. While the other brother, with longer hair and looking like a kicked puppy, sat on a chair. It looked like he was being interrogated and a little troubled.

“Gotta say, it's good to finally meet you two.” She said, shrugging off her bag and this time putting it on an empty chair in the corner of the room. Robin then turned to Bobby, who had followed her and was now beside her. “Happy now?” She said, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to the bag on the chair.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her again and walked over to his desk, where he picked up a glass of whiskey. _Probably what green eyes is drinking._ She thought.

Robin heard someone clear their throat and then the brother with longer hair stood up and offered his right hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sam.” He gave her a smile, but she could tell it was strained. She also noticed a bandage on his left hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” She returned his smile much brighter. “The rumors were right. Your hair is something else.” Robin added cheeky, making his smile more real and genuine.

“I, uh, I guess.” The youngest brother said a little embarrassed. Especially since he could feel his brother smirking.

“Same thing could be said about yours.” The oldest Winchester said, making her look his way. He immediately was met with hazel green eyes that reminded him of a cat. “Dean.” He said, also extending his hand for her to shake. Once she was close enough, Dean could see her eyes much clearer. They were hazel green with light olive specks and a golden rim around the iris. They were very bright and very, well, cat-like.

“The womanizer.” Robin said, shaking his hand. Her words earned her a snort from her right, where the youngest brother was and a raised eyebrow from said man. Releasing his hand, the violet haired girl realized what she’d said. “Oh! I’m so sorry! Word vomit. It’s just that word gets around in the hunting community and well, you two are famous for various different reasons and, um, yeah.”

“Smooth.” Bobby deadpanned from his spot, earning him a glare from her. The youngest Winchester chuckled, while the eldest still had his eyebrow raised.

Both brothers noticed she had a slight accent that got thicker when she rambled.

“ _Probably Hispanic._ ” Sam heard Lucifer say and swallowed. “ _She’s real pretty. Don’t you think, Sammy?_ ” The Devil said and Sam clenched his jaw and pinched his palm, where his recent cut was, making him disappear.

“So, you’re a hunter?” Dean asked, taking a sip from his whiskey, forgetting about her comment.  

“Born and raised.” She said with a sigh.

“Really?” Sam asked, and she shrugged. “Wow.” And his brother shared the same sentiment. They knew, more than anybody else, that is wasn’t easy.

It was then, that Dean noticed a couple of faded scars on her. _Bite marks._ He thought.

Even though she had a cream colored cardigan on, Dean could see part of one right where the neck and shoulder connect on her right side, another one on the other side, that one was higher. The green-eyed Winchester could also spot a smalls scars on her face that looked like cuts. There was one on her left cheekbone, left temple, and right eyebrow. Her sun-kissed skin still looked smooth though.

If she, or Bobby, hadn’t said anything about her being a hunter, they wouldn’t have guessed it right away. Sure, the scars could be a giveaway, but hide the scars and she looks, well, normal. The violet haired hunter wore dark blue skinny jeans, a white top underneath her cardigan and white converse on her feet. Her ears had at least 4 piercings each.  

Dean could also tell Robin had worn makeup recently, because she had smeared mascara around her eyes. Like she had rubbed it off.

“Yeah, it’s been a pain in my ass. But that’s a hunters life, eh?” She said and sat down on the couch. “So, what’s up? You guys hunting something?”

“You could say that.” The old hunter said. He could tell the brothers were a little uncomfortable with her presence, since it was so sudden. Especially when they’d just found out about Sam’s hallucinations of the Devil and the fact that Leviathans were now loose in the world. Plus, she was a stranger to them.

“Why don’t you go put your stuff away, maybe get some shut eye. You ain’t looking so good.” He smirked when she glared at him. “We’ll talk later as to why you’re here and not in the North Pole.” His words earned him a deep sigh, but watched as Robin got up, grabbed her duffel bag and made her way upstairs, but not before she waved at the brothers. She too could tell their awkwardness masked by politeness, so she thought it would be best to leave.

All three men watched her go and once she was gone, Dean quickly turned towards Bobby with a questioning look.  

The old hunter sighed, “It’s a long story and not mine to tell. But I will say this, she’s an idjit and family, so I don’t wanna see you being a dick to her.” He said sternly looking directly at the eldest Winchester.

“Why are you only looking at me?” He asked, slightly offended. Both his brother and Bobby looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he scoffed. “Whatever.”

* * *

Upstairs, in what used to be her room, the female hunter unpacked.

Last time she was in this room, Robin was packing everything she could find in a haste. It’s only been six years, but to her, it felt like more. Looking around, the hazel-green eyed hunter could see all the things she knew she left behind were no longer there. The light grey walls that were decorated with posters from bands like ABBA, Queen, Panic! At the Disco and Spice Girls, as well as photographs of her and Bobby, her family, her with some old college friends and town friends, were bare. It was all gone.

 _Bobby must've taken it all down._ She thought. Of course, he had to make it look like she never existed

Her sunshine yellow comforter was also gone. Instead, the bed was only dressed in white sheets. She could tell other people have slept here before. Probably the same two men that were downstairs, but she didn’t mind. Robin only hoped they wouldn’t mind her claiming her old room back.

She missed everything and everyone too much. Robin knew she wouldn’t be staying long. She couldn’t, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying to be as normal as possible. This was her only home. She grew up here.

The violet haired girl knew they were talking about her down stairs, but she wasn’t worried, because she knew Bobby wouldn’t say too much. He would never risk it. Especially when it came to the boys. Plus, they had their own shit to deal with. Their last name is Winchester. That carries a lot of weight, just like her last name does too. There’s a difference between them though, and it's the fact that the brothers could have avoided this life if it wouldn't have been for their father and mother. Robin on the other hand, was cursed from the day she was born. Everyone in her family was.

 _Life’s never fair._ She thought bitterly, as she folded some clothes.

From time to time, the female hunter would get consumed by these thoughts. The thoughts where she thinks of what-ifs scenarios and just the constant _why._ Followed by deep self hatred. She would try her best to avoid them, but they always find a way to come back. Making her angry and sad, all at once. Why couldn’t she stay with Bobby always? Why did God, if he even was real, let this happen to her? Why couldn't she just walk away and live a normal life?

_Oh, you know why. They will find you. They always do._

Her jaw clenched and quickly shook her head, getting rid of the dark cloud that was looming over head. She sat on the bed, forgetting the clothes and put her head hands. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Robin told herself through gritted teeth, stopping herself from crying. She was sick of crying.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and resumed folding her clothes and storing them. One would think it’s stupid to do so. If you’re on the run, you want to have everything packed and ready to go in case of emergencies, but unpacking made Robin feel better, gave her a some comfort.

Once the female hunter was done, she took off her cardigan, jeans and shoes and plop herself on the bed. Bobby was right, she was tired.

* * *

“So, how long will she be staying, Bobby?” He asked looking at him. Sam could feel Dean looking from his spot in the kitchen.

“As long as she needs to or can.” The old hunter answered, as he read one of the many books on his desk.

“And how long is that?” Sam flinched slightly at the look Bobby gave him as he looked up at him.

“Why? You got a problem with her?” Bobby said, daring him to say yes. Nobody was kicking her out of her own home.

“No, no. It's not her Bobby. Not at all, hell, we just met her. I just meant, do you think it’s a good idea for her to be here while we’re here?” He explained quickly and thankfully his brother understood what he meant.

“Sammy has a point, Bobby. Do you think it’s safe for her to be here? Monsters from Purgatory are roaming around earth and we’re probably their number one target.” Dean said, as he walked into the living room and stood next to Sam. He saw Bobby reach out to his now empty glass and bottle of whiskey as he sighed deeply.

“I get what you mean, boys.” He poured the alcohol into his glass. “But, believe it or not, she’s safer here. At the moment that is.”

“Why? Is she in some sort of danger?” Dean asked and the old hunter took a sip of his drink.  

“Yes. I won’t tell you of what, ‘cause the less you both know the better. But yes.”

“Maybe we could help her, Bobby.” The youngest Winchester said and Bobby snorted.

“Yeah, try telling her that.” He finished the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. “But I think it's best if you don’t get involved. As much as I would love the backup, it's not your fight. Hell, even I can’t really help her. Mainly ‘cause she refuses. Stubborn little shit.”

“What can be after her that's so bad?” Sam asked.

“Vampires.” The eldest brother said and Bobby shot him a quick look. “I saw the bites on her neck, Bobby.” 

Bobby sighed deeply. “Drop it, boys.”

 

* * *

Five hours later, Robin’s eyes opened. Sitting up she noticed the sun was still out. _Guess I wasn’t that tired._ She thought to herself. Usually, after traveling so much, she would sleep from twelve to twenty hours, which was not healthy, but who gave a shit? Hunters life was never healthy.

Her stomach grumbled when she stood up and stretched. _Should probably eat something._ Putting on a pair of plaid pajama shorts, she made her way downstairs. First thing she noticed as she made her way down the stairs was that the living room was empty. But knew the house wasn’t.

Robin could hear chatter coming from the kitchen before she was in the room.

“Where’d you say it was?”

“Stockville, North Kansas.”

“What's in Stockville, North Kansas?” She said, making the two men in the room jump slightly.

“Dammit, Robin, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?” Bobby said annoyed, even more so when she smirked.

“First of all, I wasn't trying to be sneaky and second, to “not do it unless I want to bury you”. Which I still think is a mean thing to tell a fourteen year old.” Robin said, walking over to the fridge. “Also, please tell me you have decent food around.”

“I asked Dean to go out and get some groceries.” He answered. “I thought you’d still be asleep.”

“You and me both.” She said, facing him and the youngest Winchester, who sat in front of a laptop staring at her. “Hello, again.” That earned her a small smile and wave from Sam. Robin then sat on the empty chair in front of him and looked between the men. “So, what were you guys talking about? New case?”

“Some new monsters we’ve had the pleasure to meet.” Sam said.

“New monsters, huh?”

“Yeah, but it's nothing you gotta worry about, kid.” Bobby said, giving Sam a sharp look and Robin rolled her eyes.

She groaned throwing her head back. “I'm gonna go insane staying in this house, Bobby.”

“Sucks to be you, then.” He said gruffly.

“Come on, tell me about it.” She said, giving him puppy eyes. But after years of her pulling the same stunt, Bobby was now immune to them.

“You can mend the phones, but you ain't leaving this property.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up at his words.

 _“Probably has to do with whatever the fuck she's running from.”_ The youngest Winchester heard and clenched his jaw. Thankfully, the two hunters in front of him were too busy having a stare off to notice his rigid posture. But he guessed the Devil had a point.

Robin opened her mouth to speak and tell Bobby off about that stupid rule, but she heard the front door opening and in walked the eldest brother with bags of groceries in each hand. It was then that she remembered how hungry she was.

“Hey there, Gunga Din, buck up.” The old hunter said looking at Dean and Robin scoffed. _Of course he’s sending out green eyes instead of me._ Sam gave her a sympathetic stare understanding her somewhat. He did have a protective big brother after all.

“So, it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville, North Kansas. Most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room.” The youngest Winchester said to his brother. Said man looked at the violet haired hunter.

Since she knew she wouldn't really be apart of the conversation, the female hunter took the bags from the green eyed Winchester saying a quick “Thanks” and look through them as she walked over to the kitchen counter: bread, milk, eggs, soda, more beer, rice, cookies, four cans of beans, bag of fries, burgers, bacon, waffle and pancake mix, box of spaghetti, marinara sauce and pie. _I could go for a burger now._ Robin thought and took out everything she needed.

“It’s a lead, Dean.” She heard the long haired brother say. Behind her, Dean gave Bobby a look and the latter nodded looking towards Robin, understanding the silent question. The former noticed the tired and worried look the old hunter had whenever he’d stare at the female hunter in the room, this time was no different.

“All right, but if you think you’re going out on a hunt-”

“No, I know. I’m not. But you are. Look, Bobby’s running the hub, I’m – I’m 5150’d, which leaves you to follow this thing up.”

“Sam, you’re in the middle of a psychotic break.” Dean whispered-yell at him. Robin, hearing this, decided to keep her back to them. _Couldn’t they just have this conversation somewhere else._ She felt like she was stepping over boundaries or eavesdropping, but then again, they could've just asked her to leave or taken this into another room.

Sam couldn't help glancing over at Robin. He could tell she was very important to the man he saw as a father, so he no doubt could trust her, because Bobby trusted her. Nonetheless, he still felt self conscious about this whole situation.

“It’s a couple hours’ drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing.”

“Leviathan? Like the Bible? Scary sea creature or whatever?” She couldn't help it. The word Leviathan sparked an instant interest in her.

Bobby, who saw her turn quickly on her spot and looked at Sam, knew she was lost cause. Whenever a new monster was mentioned around her, Robin would immediately go nerd. The old hunter thought it was adorable, though he’d never admit that out loud. She became this instant nerd. Try to learn everything she could and maybe hunt said thing.

“Uh, yeah.” The youngest brother answered awkwardly. They were kind of responsible for them.

“Sam, I’m not leaving you here alone.” Dean said, ignoring Robin’s questions.

“Hey. What am I, chopped brains on toast?” Bobby asked him, offended. “I can eyeball the kid. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful. Plus, I got this one to help out.” He mentioned to the violet hair girl, who gave Dean a mock salute.

He looked between all three hunters in front of him for a couple of seconds, before her shrugged and left.

“So, who wants a bacon burger?” Robin once they all heard the Impala roar to life and leave the driveway.

* * *

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. As your babysitter, I need to feed you, so.” Sam snorted at her jab.

“Guess that means I’m babysitting you then.” Robin raised an eyebrow and he smirked. “You’re also in house lock down.”

“Ha ha. Very funny, Winchester.” She said dryly.

“Just stating facts.” His smirk was still in place and the violet haired hunter realized he looked more alive than he did earlier. She wanted to ask, but knew it wasn’t her place.

Deeply sighing, she pick both plates and took them to the sink. Bobby had left them as soon as she started making the burgers. He told her he wasn’t hungry, but Robin knew him very well by now, so she cooked a third one and left it in the microwave.

“So, how’d you get in this life? If you don’t mind me asking.” Sam asked. Curiosity was eating him alive. He watched her finish rising both plates and place them on the drying rack before turning towards him. Like Dean, he had also notice her scars, and now without her cardigan, the youngest Winchester could also see other small scars on her arms. Except for one. It was also a bite mark, right on her left forearm.  _Probably got it defending herself._ Sam thought.

“It’s a boring story. I kinda just grew up in the life. I come from generations.” She shrugged and watched him get up from his seat to open the fridge.

“Generations?” He asked taking out two soda cans.

“Yup. Cool, huh?” Robin smirked and grabbed one of the cans from his hands, but Sam could see the smirk wasn’t genuine. She looked exhausted.

“Well, I guess you already know mine and my brothers.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, do I.” She said making her eye go wide. “I mean, it’s not like I'm obsessed with you guys or anything, but word goes around. You guys are like the Justin Bieber of the hunting world.” That earned her a snort from the Winchester.

Whatever Sam was going to say got interrupted by his phone ringing.     

“Yeah.” He said once he had picked it up from the table. She saw him stare at the chair he had occupied earlier right before he answered, but shrugged it off. From where she stood, Robin could hear a deep voice coming from Sam’s phone and guessed it was his brother about the case he was on.

“ _You know, I really think Prince William found the right girl. What do you think?_ ” Sam heard Lucifer say, but decided to ignore him, mainly because Robin was in the room.

“So you think these, um, these Leviathan things just jump into people? Like Eve did?” He said and saw the violet haired hunter raise an eyebrow at him. Sam just gave her a tight smile.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Sam said. Robin went over to the kitchen table and sat, looking at some of the books in front of her. One of them was the Bible, while the other two were about Biblical creatures.

Opening one of the Biblical creatures, she browsed through until she got to the entry about Leviathans. It wasn’t much or something new. It said what she already knew. They were known as sea monsters and they were referred in parts of the Old Testament. And that it can be seen in two ways: either a metaphor for the size and power of God’s creative abilities or a demonic beast.

 _My bet is on demonic beast_. Robin thought looking at the drawing of what she assumed was a Leviathan. It looked like a mixture of a snake and a dragon.

If this is what the guys were hunting, they were going to need all the help they could get, and she didn’t care if she had to argue with Bobby about it over and over again, she would find a way to help. Robin wanted to make herself useful. She was tired of running and hiding, she wanted to hunt.

The female hunter looked up and saw Sam had finished with talking with Dean on the phone, and he was now, once again, looking at the chair he had stared at a couple of minutes ago. She turned towards the chair, now in front of her, and frowned. She looked over at Sam again and saw him clench his jaw and shoulders tensed.

Clearing her throat, she closed the book, making the youngest Winchester turn to her, still tensed, but trying to hide it.

“I’m gonna go to the ladies room real quick.” Robin said and quickly left the room. Whatever he was going through, it didn’t look like a walk in the park.

* * *

After she was done, Robin thought it would be best to give Sam some time alone, so she went upstairs to get her laptop. Thankfully, when she passed Bobby by, he didn’t stop her and for that she was grateful. She didn’t feel like talking about what had gone down in her time away. The female hunter could also tell he was already stressed, so there was no need to add more.

Walking down the very familiar steps for the second time that day, she heard a phone ring and immediately could tell it was Bobby’s.

“Come again?” She heard the old hunter say once she was close enough to the kitchen. Sam shot her a small smile, this one a little less tense than the last one. Robin returned the smile, hers was a little more brighter.

“Who’s this?” Bobby said gruffly as she walked past him and sat where last sat, putting her laptop on the table.

“Jody?” At this, Robin’s ears perked. She only knew one Jody that would call Bobby.

“Gotcha.” He said and was silent for another minute before he hung up. “Well, either Sheriff Mills is having an ObamaCare-insured opium dream, or something’s eating folks down at Sioux Falls General Hospital.” He saw Robin look at him with wide eyes and he knew why.

Knowing this wasn’t going to be easy, he grabbed his jacket. “No, you can’t come. You need to stay here with him.” He said before Robin could say anything.

“But Bobby its Jody. You can’t expect me to just sit here!”

“Yes, ‘cause you will, kid and that’s final. I’ll make sure she’s okay, alright. I promise.” He said calmly.

“But Bobby-”

“I said no. You know the rules. Now, keep an eye of him and you keep an eye on her.” He said in his, what Robin calls, “dad voice” referring to his two “kids”, and with one last look at Sam, he left.

The Youngest Winchester looked at the violet haired girl. He could tell she was angry and worried. A common combination he’s seen a lot on his brother.

“She’ll be fine. You know Bobby can handle it.” He said, trying to make her feel better. Sam saw her sigh deeply and sat down again.

“Yeah, I know. I just-. I worry too much sometimes.” She chuckled dryly.

“I can understand that.” He said with a small smile.

“ _Boring! You should flirt with her, Sammy. Entertain me. Maybe we’ll get lucky tonight._ ” Lucifer said from the kitchen sink and Sam couldn’t help but glare at him.

“You know what, I still haven’t showered. Gross, I know, so I think I’m gonna go do that.” Robin said standing up. “Will you be okay alone for a couple of minutes?” She asked and Sam had to smile at her concern. It was genuine. Not just because Bobby told her to.

“Yeah, yeah. Take your time.”

With one last smile, she left the room.

“ _Aw, she’s a sweetheart, ain’t she?_ ” Lucifer said, watching her walk away, with a fake pout on his lips.

Sam ignored him.

* * *

 

She definitely shouldn’t have listened to Sam when he said take your time, but as soon as she saw the bathtub, her body ached for a nice long relaxing bath and that’s exactly what Robin did. She cleared her mind completely, something she learned a couple of years ago. Bath time was relaxing time, so the female hunter blocked all the worry and fear she felt. Her breathing was slow and even. One would think she was asleep, but she was still very aware of her surroundings. But that didn’t stop her from jumping almost a foot in the air when she heard a yell coming from downstairs.

As fast as possible, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body and ran out of the room, but not before taking a hunting knife that she had hid behind the toilet years ago.

 _Hey, you never know._ A sixteen year old Robin had told Bobby.

“Sammy!” Robin now realized that it was Dean yelling as she ran down the stairs.

“What happened?” She said, looking around, making sure nothing sneaked up on her. Apparently, the eldest Winchester hadn’t heard her and pulled out his gun in a second, pointing it at her. Realizing it was just her, Dean put the gun down.

“Where the fuck is Bobby?” She could see the panic in his eyes.

“Jody called him. She needed his help.”

“Goddammit.” He gritted between his teeth. “Where the fuck were you?” He snapped.

“I was taking a bath. He said he’d be fine for a couple of minutes.” She snapped back. There were many things Robin hated and one of them was being yelled and/or snapped at.

“Goddammit.” Dean said again and started walking away from her.

“Wait! Let me put on some clothes and I’ll help you go look for him.” She said and saw him give her a quick glance before looking away.

“Make it quick.” He said tersely and Robin ran upstairs, holding her towel lightly. The last thing she needed was for Dean Winchester to see her naked.

Dean didn’t even register her lack of clothing until she mentioned it. In any other situation, he’d be checking her out. The violet haired hunter was beautiful, but right now was not the time. He also didn’t think taking her with him was a good idea, but he had a feeling that even if he left her, she would follow him.

“Okay, lets go.” She said, running down the stairs once again, this time wearing light blue jeans, a while long sleeve t-shirt and brown boots.

Dean had to give it to her, she dressed in under two minutes.

* * *

“Listen, I know you don’t wanna hear it, but I am sorry. I thought he could be alone.” Robin said a couple of minutes into the drive. Dean had told her to “make herself useful” and track Sam’s phone from his. After that, he hadn’t said anything else to her.

Nothing.

“I thought Bobby was just being Bobby. Kinda like he does with me and exaggerates the situation.”

“Well, he wasn’t.” Dean said, in a clipped tone.

“What’s going on then? With him? If you don’t mind me asking?” She asked looking down at his phone. “Turn left in the next exit.”

“I do mind asking. It’s none of your business.” He said, going left.

“Right.” She sighed, knowing the conversation ended.

After another five minutes of only directions, they stopped in front of a warehouse.

“Oh, this can’t be good.” Dean said and Robin couldn’t help but silently agree with him. “Stay in the car.” He said, not even looking at her, as he exited the Impala and started walking towards the building.  

“Wait, what? No!” She said incredulously and also exited the car.

“Just do as I say and stay in the fuckin’ car!” He snapped over his shoulder.

“Fucking asshole.” Robin said under her breath and waited until he was in before she started making her way over. _Never tell me what to do, Winchester._ She thought.

Once inside, she could hear both brothers. Following the voices, she walked further in until she saw them. Sam looked like a total mess and for some reason all she wanted in that moment was to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Robin decided to stay in the shadows, but still creeped closer, just in case. The youngest brother looked like he was about to lose it.

“I don’t remember driving here.” He said brokenly and then looked over at where she was standing, but she could tell he wasn’t really seeing her, especially when he raised his gun and shot her.

“ _Puñeta_.” Robin growled. Sam Winchester, unknowingly, had shot her in the arm.

“Whoa, whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!” Dean yelled, looking between him and Robin, who was holding her arm, but still looking at Sam. She shot him a quick look, letting him know she was okay.

“Robin?” Sam looked at her with wide eyes. “Oh, my- I’m so-.” He lowered his gun and breathed in deeply. He needed to calm down.

“Look at me. Come on. You don’t know what’s real? Look man, I’ve been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this – this regular, stupid, shitty _this_.” Dean said, eyes only on his baby brother.

“No, no. How can you know that for sure?” Sam said unease.

Dean could feel his heart breaking over the look on his brother face. He hated seeing him like this. So lost and broken.

“Let me see your hand.” The oldest brother said, reaching out for his hand, but Sam lifts his right hand. “No, no. The – the gimp hand! Let me see it.”

Robin, still holding her left arm to stop the bleeding, saw Sam look around him. As if he was looking at someone.

“Hey.” Dean said, shaking Sam’s hand, making him look back at his big brother. “This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!” He squeezed his hand and grabbed the barrel of the gun in Sam’s other hand.

The tallest brother winced.

“This is different. Right? Then the crap that’s tearing at your walnut? I’m different. Right?”

Sam pulls his hand away from Dean’s. “Yeah, I think so.”

“ _You sure about that, bunk buddy?_ ” The Devil said, standing beside Dean.

“Sam? Sam.” He hears his brother say. Not being able to take it anymore, Sam uses his thumb to squeeze his wound, making it bleed. He watches as Lucifer flickers. “Hey. I am your flesh-and-blood brother, okay? I’m the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy.”

Sam only pushes his thumb harder into his cut.

“ _Sammy, I’m the only one who can…_ ” Lucifer starts saying before he flickers one last time a disappears.

“Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You gotta believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?” Dean says with intensity and Sam nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He says weakly, looking around, as if he were looking for something. Instead his sees the female hunter who he shot. “Oh, my god, Robin.” Sam says, almost running towards her. Dean right behind him.

“Oh, its fine. Just a flesh wound.” She shot them a quick tensed smile. It sting like a bitch.

Before Sam could answer, his phone rang.

“Bobby, hey.” He said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Leviathan here?” After that, he hung up. “Bobby’s got a live one.”

“Okay, well, let’s go. I got a first aid kit in the car.” Dean said looking at her bleeding arm.

“Awesome.”

They walked quickly to the car. Robin slid in the back, Sam right behind her. She thought it strange, but once she saw Dean hand him the first aid kit, she understood.

“Robin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“Hey, I said it was fine.” She cut him off. “You were clearly dealing with something and if that meant me getting shot, I can live with that.” She joked and Dean scoffed.

“You should have listened to me when I said “Stay in the car”.”

“Well, you’ll learn I can be quite stubborn.” Robin said and saw as the oldest brother rolled his eyes.

“You should have listened to him. You wouldn't be bleeding right now if you did.” Sam said and it was not Robin’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Yes, but if I did, then maybe it would’ve been him bleeding instead and I don’t think he’d like that very much.” She said nodding towards Dean and then got close to Sam and whispered, “He looks like he’d never shut up about it.”

Sam almost snorted and she caught Dean glaring at her through the rear view mirror.

“I’m glad you’re okay, though.” The female hunter said sincerely and the youngest brother smiled.

“As okay as I can be with the Devil in my head.”

“What?” She asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“Sam.” The oldest brother said and it sounded like half a warning, but he didn’t sound angry.

“Forget it.” He brushed the topic off and started wrapping her arm with a bandage to stop the bleeding. They could properly take care of it when they got to Bobby’s.

“Right.” Robin said awkwardly. “Hey, listen, if Bobby asks, I fell.” The youngest brother chuckled, while the oldest rolled her eyes at her again.

* * *

Once they were nearing Bobby’s, Robin could tell Dean wanted to say something. More specifically, something to his brother, but he would stop himself every time.

It seemed he was finally going to say it, until he saw the house.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, my God.” Robin whispered horrified. “Bobby.” Before Dean could stop the car, she yanked the door open and running towards the burnt house.

Million horrible things passed through her mind, each making her feel more sick. _He can’t be gone_. She repeated over and over again as she looked around the property. This was the female hunters nightmare. This man meant everything to her, he was her only family, he couldn’t be dead. Everything in her wanted to curl into a ball and just cry, but the fear had her adrenaline on high.

“Bobby!” She could hear the brothers yell out, but she couldn’t even bring herself to do that. Robin could only look around with wide eyes. Hands moving pieces of burnt out of the way and entering. Her eyes immediately watered as she saw what used to be her home, gone. All the books, her favorite couch, Bobby’s desk. All gone. She could only imagine what upstairs looked like.  

“Hey, he’s not here.” The eldest Winchester told Robin, who he noticed, looked like she was about to be sick She only stared at him with wide eyes. Her bright hazel green eyes looked dark and for some reason, it made Dean uncomfortable.

“Come on.” He said somewhat gently, guiding her out of the house.

“Hey, any sign of him.” Sam asked, jogging towards them. It was then that he noticed Robin’s face. Her sun-kissed skin looked pale. Dean, answering his brother, only raised the old hunters journal, that was now blackened. The female hunter clenched her jaw when she saw it.

“The place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing.” Dean said and started walking through the workshop. Both Robin and Sam followed. The latter kept giving the violet haired girl concerned looks.

“You think Bobby was back there?”

“I don’t know.” The green eyed Winchester said looking behind him at Robin. They were all worried and hoping he wasn’t.

“Let’s keep looking.” She said sharply and making her way through the junkyard, leaving the brothers behind. She tried keeping her mind blank, because if she started thinking terrible things, she would be useless. Robin needed to be strong, but how can someone who’s lost everything and everyone dear to her, except him, be strong? What would be the point of fighting anymore? That thought scared Robin.

She could still hear the brothers yelling for the old hunter, but she still couldn’t find her voice.

Realizing she’s been going around in circles, Robin turns back. She noticed Sam, how could she not, the man is huge. It was then that she noticed there was an unknown figure behind said man. The female hunter reached for her gun on her waist when she realized it wasn’t there, making her curse under her breath. _Of all times to not have a weapon on you._ She scold at herself.

A shot suddenly was heard and she just knew who had pulled the trigger.

Robin in an instant set off running towards the noise and mas met with a man shoving the gun out of Dean’s hand and throwing him against a car. _Who the fuck is this guy?_ She saw Sam punch him, but it was as if he hadn't done shit.

Once again, she ran, this time towards where the gun Dean had had in his hands. Quickly cocking it, the violet haired hunter shot the man three times, distracting him from the youngest Winchester. It seemed to work, because the man turned towards her.

“And who are you?” She heard him say. He sounded intrigued.

“Dean, now!” Sam yelled, and that’s when she noticed Dean holding the control to the giant electromagnet that held a car.

It all seemed to happen so fast. Before he could push the button, the strange man hit Sam with a metal bar in the head, knocking him out immediately and Robin found herself screaming and running towards him, but the man swung the bar again, hitting her very hard on the stomach. Finally, Dean had pressed the button and squashed the intruder.

“Sam.” The eldest brother called, breaking the silence, but there was no answer. “Goddammit.” He cursed, crawling towards him. Shaking him, he cursed again. “Sammy? Hey, come on now. Come on, I’m the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me. Sam!”

He suddenly heard a groan and looked up.

“Robin? Hey!” She was curled into a ball, eyes closed.

“Can’t. Breath.” She whispered.

“God-fucking-dammit.” He hissed and started looking for his brothers phone. None of them were fit to help the others.

Dialing 911, Dean quickly told them where they were and told them small details of their conditions. Hanging up, he looked over at Robin again. He saw her short breaths and her face pinched in pain.

“Hey, Robin, you still with me?”

“Yeah.” She breathed out.

“The ambulance will be here any second. Try to hold on, okay?” He assured her. The last thing he wanted was for her to die because of their fucking messes.

After what seemed like forever, two ambulances arrived. They quickly got to work and carefully strapped Sam and Dean in their gurneys after assessing their injuries. Then they turned to Robin.

“She’s got at least two broken ribs and a collapsed lung. We need to move before she loses more oxygen.” The female medic said.

She must’ve blacked out from the pain and lack of air, because when she opened her eyes again, she was staring at a white ceiling. The smell of alcohol and sterilized air hit her at once and Robin knew she was in a hospital.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 


End file.
